Le Domas Family
The 'Le Domas Family '''are the main antagonists of the 2019 comedy/horror film ''Ready Or Not. They are a family who gained their wealth when their ancestor made a deal with a demon known as Le Bail, and while they sacrifice goats to appease him, they are also occasionally required to procure a human sacrifice; when people marry into the family, they are required to play a game in order to be recognized as a member by Le Bail, though if the "Hide and Seek" card is drawn, the new spouse is targeted and hunted down by the Le Domases so that they can be sacrificed for the ritual. Biography The Le Domas family hosts a generations-long tradition of playing a game on the wedding night of new additions to the family. In the film's prologue, a young Alex and his brother Daniel witness the murder of Charles, the newlywed husband of their aunt Helene. Daniel has Alex hide away when Charles arrives and asks him for help, only for him to reveal his location to the rest of the family, resulting in him being shot with an arrow by Becky. A young Helene is seen crying desperately as the rest of the family kills her husband. Thirty years later, Alex - who has been estranged from his family for years - marries a young woman named Grace at his family's estate. On the night of the wedding, after joining a family initiation, Grace participates in a session where she is required to draw a card from a wooden box and play the game written on the card with the Le Domas family. Grace is accompanied by Alex, Daniel, their father Tony, their mother Becky, Daniel’s wife Charity, Alex’s sister Emilie, Emilie’s husband Fitch, and Helene, who is Tony’s sister. Tony explains that his great-grandfather Victor Le Domas made a deal with a man named Mr. Le Bail, where he would grant the Le Domas their wealth if they established the aforementioned tradition. Grace draws from the box a card that reads "hide and seek." Unaware of the game's true nature, Grace leaves to hide in a dumbwaiter while the Le Domases, excluding Alex, arm themselves with antique weapons to hunt down Grace. Alex finds Grace before his family, and they witness Emilie accidentally kill one of the maids. Alex tells Grace that Hide and Seek is the only option that could be drawn from the box that would involve the Le Domas family trying to kill Grace. The Le Domas family believes that if they fail to kill Grace before dawn, they will all die, as part of the deal agreed by Victor Le Domas and Le Bail long ago. Against his family’s wishes, Alex promises to Grace that he will help her escape, having not told her about the ritual because he was afraid that she would leave him. Alex then heads to the house’s security room after instructing Grace to go to the exit at the kitchen. While looking for the exit, Grace encounters a second maid named Dora, who is inadvertently killed, and Daniel who, like Alex, hates the nature of his family thus allowing Grace to run. Alex deactivates the estate’s security cameras and unlocks the doors of the house. However, he is discovered by Tony and Daniel, who render him unconscious and capture him for his betrayal; Alex spends the majority of the film handcuffed in his and Grace's bedroom. Grace manages to escape the house after eluding the family’s butler, Stevens. A third maid is accidentally killed by Emilie. Stevens informs the family that Grace has left the house but promises to capture her. Grace manages to leave the estate grounds after being shot in the hand by Emilie’s son Georgie, and being cut in the back going through a fence. Stevens chases after Grace in a car but she manages to temporarily incapacitate him after he gets out to restrain her. Attempting to drive off with the car, Grace contacts the vehicle assistance company, but the car was reported stolen and they disable it remotely, allowing Stevens to tranquilize and capture Grace. While Stevens drives her back to the estate, Grace causes him to crash the car, killing him. However, Grace is discovered by Daniel who, knowing that Tony is secretly watching, knocks her out again and recaptures her. The Le Domas family prepare to sacrifice Grace in a satanic ritual. After the family drinks from a cup of wine as part of the ritual, they all begin to vomit except for Daniel, who non-lethally poisoned the wine, coming to the belief that his family deserves to die and that the cycle of sacrificing people needs to end. Meanwhile, Alex is able to escape by rubbing the chain of his handcuffs against the wooden frame of the bed he's cuffed to. Daniel frees Grace and they attempt to leave the house before Daniel is shot and killed by Charity. After setting the house on fire during a confrontation with Tony that results in his lantern shattering on one of the curtains, Becky corners Grace, but the latter gets the upper hand and is able to beat her to death with Le Bail's box. Alex arrives and knowing that Grace will no longer want to stay with him after what the Le Domases have put her through, captures Grace for his family to sacrifice. The Le Domases now have Grace pinned down on the table and resume the ritual; when Alex is about to stab Grace in the heart, Grace is able to scratch Helene's hand, which allows her to maneuver just in time, getting stabbed in the shoulder again. Helene opens the curtains and reveals that the sun has already risen. Nothing seems to happen to the family, until Helene attempts to break the rules and kill Grace after dawn has broken. One by one, each and every member of the Le Domas family, excluding Grace, explodes in a bloody mess. A desperate Alex begs Grace for forgiveness; she replies that she wants a divorce and throws her wedding ring at him, just before he too explodes. While the house burns down, Grace briefly sees Le Bail sitting in a chair, who nods at her to congratulate her survival. As morning breaks, Grace sits on the mansion's steps while it burns behind her, covered in blood, and smokes a cigarette as first responders arrive. When one of the responders asks what happened, Grace replies "In-laws." Category:Families Category:Wealthy Category:Cults Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Satanism Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers